BatSanta
by AmeHimeTori
Summary: In which Tim and Bruce try to preserve Dick Grayson's innocence or is it ignorance? Batfamily fluff galore. Enjoy! (Hasn't been beta read...)


(A/N: Hey y'all! Merry Christmas! I hope you have a great holiday and enjoy my little attempt at... i don't know what... Anywho! Read and Review! See y'all later!)

(Disclaimer: I own nothing... Except this delectable sandwich i am eating.)

 _ **BatSanta.**_

 _ **(In which Tim and Bruce try to preserve Dick Grayson's innocence or is it ignorance?)**_

 _~o0o0o~_

 _Chapter One: A batty christmas._

Dick Grayson sat up in bed, a grin stretching his cheeks, excitement bubbling in his stomach as he lept from the mattress. Of course seeing as how it was Christmas morning, he had to share his enthusiasm with the rest of his makeshift family. He paused in the doorway of Tim's room, a soft smile replacing his grin as he took in the sight. Red Robin, better known as Tim Drake was curled up in a ball, blankets wrapped like a cocoon around him. Dick moved forward, his anticipation over the next few hours pushing him. He plopped down on the mattress next to the snoozing boy, reaching a hand up to tap his shoulder.

"Tim, wake up! It's Christmas day!" Dick exclaimed shaking his brother's arm back and forth, jostling the poor boy awake. He groaned groggily as he turned to look at Dick, squinting through the bright light streaming in from the half open curtains.

"Christmas?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes tiredly as he sat up, his brain slow with the morning fog.

"Yes! Now get up!" The older boy cried slightly exasperated by the lack of excitement on Tim's part. He grasped the younger boy's hand, pulling him out from the blankets and moving to the door. Moving on down the hall, he headed to Jason's room with a smirk in place, Tim trailing behind limply. Dick peered around the doorframe, only to be met with a loudly snoring Jason Todd.

"He snores so loud..." Tim grumbled rubbing his temple in annoyance, ready to storm in and smother his predecessor with a pillow. Richard could only smirk wider as he pushed the door open fully, inching towards the bed were the defenseless sleeping occupant lay. He ran forward throwing himself onto the sprawled out figure, causing them to gasp awake in alarm.

"Oh heck no! Dick, get off me! It's four in the morning!" Jason growled, wheezing slightly in pain under the deadweight of the older man.

"No. Get up! It's Christmas morning!" Dick yelled.

"I don't give a crap! Let me sleep! Who cares if it's Christmas?!" Jason snarled kneeing Dick in the stomach as he pushed him off.

"Ugh!"

"He does, obviously." Tim muttered answering Jason's flippant remarks from his spot in the doorway, leaning his head against the frame tiredly. Dick rolled off the bed clutching his stomach in pain.

"Flying kryptonians, you hit hard!" He moaned, rolling back and forth on the carpeted floor as Tim watched with a frown and worried crease between his brow. Jason smirked down at him, before flopping back over and laying down. Dick clambered to his feet, glaring down at the lump now curled under the blankets. A mischievous look crept into his eyes as he reached down, curling his fingers around the sheets. With a backwards glance at Tim, he jerked the blankets and with a whoosh Jason was visible once again in his purple and red pj pants with kitten print on them. Dick laughed as he ran out of the room, Tim rushing after him.

"Dick! Get back here with my blankets!" Jason yelled, scrambling off the mattress and out after them. Dick tossed the mess of sheets to Tim, smirking as he ducked into Damien's room as the two ran by. The raven haired man turned to the last bed, expecting to see Damien sleeping in his bed peacefully. But the empty bed was all the sight that greeted him, astonished Dick turned around and headed back out into the hall.

"Where'd he go?" He muttered to himself as he went back towards the other bed rooms. He glanced briefly back into his own room, thinking maybe Damien had snuck into his room after he'd left. But it was much the same as the boy's room, cold and vacant. He walked on over to the last closed door, the master bedroom, Bruce's room. He slowly opened the door, sticking his head around it as he peered around the room. Bruce wasn't in, he'd left on an urgent Justice League conference and wasn't supposed to be back till later that afternoon. Dick shook his head, trying to rid himself of his disappointed thoughts about his adoptive father. He shifted his gaze around the room, his eyes landing on the lump in the middle of Bruce's bed. He moved towards it, a smile working its way onto his lips. Damien was propped up on his side facing the door as he slept, Dick couldn't help the ' _aw_ ' sound that slipped out at the sight of the usually grumpy child in his father's bed.

"Go away, Grayson." Damien's sudden voice startled Dick as he moved closer to the seemingly sleeping boy.

"It's Christmas! Aren't you excited to see what Santa got you?"

"Santa doesn't exist."

"How could you say that?! Of course he's real!" Dick exclaimed in alarm, _where had he gotten that horrible idea from?_

' _Of course Santa is real... just like the Easter Bunny.'_ Dick thought with a frown. Damien raised an eyebrow at him, scuffing softly to himself.

"Anyway, come on! Get up!"

Damien didn't respond, just shifted in his position in bed as he fluffed the pillow with his fist. With a sigh of annoyance he leaned down, whipping the blankets off and scooping up Damien into his arms. The boy cried out in protest, spewing curses and threats as he thrashed in the older boy's hold.

"Let go of me this instant!"

The older boy ignored the young Wayne child as he continued on to the kitchen, to see if Alfred was up and about.

~o0o0o~

As if he had suddenly acquired Superman's powers, Damien shot lasers with his eyes at Dick from his perch atop a bench. Alfred moved about the kitchen, trying to maneuver around the two bickering older boys as they drank their coffee.

"You are so annoying." Jason growled over the rim of his mug. "I can't believe you woke me up so early."

"Calm your jets, Jaybird." Dick smirked, taking a quick sip of his drink.

"Whatever..."

Tim eyed the brooding younger boy from his seat at the other side of the table, where he sat wrapped up in a cocoon once again made of Jason's blankets. Damien sensing his stare, returned the look with a scowl.

"What are you staring at, Drake?" He snapped self consciously straightening his green pajamas with red T-rexs printed on the soft fabric. Tim continued to stare wide eyed, his mouth twitching at the corners. Damien felt a growl building up in him, the suppressed mirth showing clearly on Tim's face.

"Very, christmasy colors there Damien...-pfft!" He started to say before he couldn't take it anymore and burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What's your dang problem?!" Snarled the young Wayne, jumping to the floor. Tim slapped the countertop as he tried to calm himself down, his laughter ringing through the kitchen.

"You're the one with the pink elephant print! What kind man are you?!" Damien defended. Dick made an offended noise at the statement. He'd chosen those pjs for Tim, he thought the yellow really brought out his eyes. Tim stood at that moment, an affronted look on his face.

"Like you can talk! What are you? Ten?"

"Eleven!"

"Right, i forgot. Because eleven automatically makes you a man!"

"Shut up, Drake! You're a pathetic excuse for a man anyway-."

"-That's it! No more fighting!" Dick interrupted, hooking his arms around their necks and smashing their heads together.

"Ow!" Damien moaned rubbing his head as he collapsed on the floor.

"Ouch! What was that for, Dick?!" Tim grumbled from his spot next to Damien at Dick's feet.

Jason rolled his eyes from over the rim of his cup, leaning heavily on the countertop.

"It's christmas! Be nice." Dick grumbled, pouting like a child as he stepped over Damien and walked out of the room.

 _End._


End file.
